


Кексы

by Hexe_Inquisitor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexe_Inquisitor/pseuds/Hexe_Inquisitor
Summary: Взяв чашу в руки, Микк небрежно, направилась к партнёрке по кухонной работе. Ну как работе: просто так называемой "пленнице" стало совсем скучно и на этом огромном ковчеге не оказалось ни одного места, способного её развлечь. Потому эта обязанность возлегла на Тики.
Relationships: fem!Lavi/fem!Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 2





	Кексы

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто зарисовочка, идею для которой подкинула подруга( https://twitter.com/meowcatfox/status/1187065577770274819?s=20 ), так что спасибочки ей :3

— Не подашь чашу с мукой, дорогая?  
Рыжая девушка, до этого взбивавшая тесто венчиком, уже была готова приступить к просеиванию какао и муки. Однако вторая, темноволосая, не торопилась выполнять просьбу: уж слишком уютным было мягкое кресло.  
— Можно быстрее? Тесто для выпечки не терпит отлагательств, — громче повторила Лави.  
Тики не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как выполнить желание книжницы. Хоть и нехотя, но она медленно встала с насиженного места и, не торопясь, двинулась к полке с мукой. Взяв чашу в руки, девушка, всё также небрежно, направилась к партнёрке по кухонной работе. Ну как работе: просто так называемой "пленнице" стало совсем скучно и на этом огромном ковчеге не оказалось ни одного места, способного её развлечь. Потому эта обязанность возлегла на Тики. Ною конечно лень что-то придумывать, но она вовсе не против. К тому же Лави сама нашла занятие. Ну серьёзно, когда находишься третий месяц в "плену" и не до выпекания кексов додумаешься.  
— Ну-ну, не бесись, — Микк поставила чашку на стол, —задание выполнено.  
Хитро улыбнувшись, брюнетка сделала шаг в сторону и оказалась у Лави за спиной. Затем обняла подругу и положила подбородок на рыжую макушку. Конечно пришлось привстать на цыпочки и из-за неожиданных нежностей получить удар в челюсть этой же макушкой.  
— Лучше бы с кексами помогла, честное слово, — огрызнулась Лави, — удар заслужила.  
— Это стоило того.  
Девушка вновь лукаво улыбнулась, но с тестом для кексов помогла. Оставалось лишь подождать часок до полной готовности да надеяться, чтобы первая попытка не оказалась провальной.  
Время тянулось непозволительно медленно. Его даже хватило на полную уборку кухни после "эксперимента". Без обсыпания мукой тоже не обошлось, потому Тики самой пришлось доставать вкусняшки из духовки, пока Лави ходила переодеваться.  
— Хей, не хочешь стать первой жертвой? — поинтересовалась рыжеволосая, резко появившись в дверном проёме.  
— Да ради тебя я даже с того света вернусь. Просто чтобы пожертвовать собой вновь, — в своей обыкновенной, слегка язвительной манере ответила Микк.  
— Ну-ну, — экзорцистка тоже была не лыком шита, — мы сейчас это проверим.  
То, что произошло дальше, было сложно предвидеть. Вполне возможно, что в не до конца изведанную душу Тики закрались кое-какие подозрения, но она просто не придала им должного значения.  
Книжница же как ни в чём не бывало положила на тарелку несколько кексов и направилась к сидящей в кресле брюнетке. Села к той на коленки, взяла с тарелки один кекс и отставила остальные на стол.  
— Попробуешь? — одной рукой Лави приобняла Тики, а другой поднесла лакомство поближе к чужим губам.  
— Была не была, — девушка приняла предложение и надкусила предложенную сладость.  
— И как оно? — экзорцистка закинула ноги на ручку кресла и практически лежала на ное.  
— Ну, — Микк металась меж нормальным и саркастическим ответом, — желания отправиться к предкам пока не наблюдается.  
Сарказм как всегда победил. Собственно, ничего необычного для Тики.  
— Значит, ты не откажешься от ещё одного кусочка?  
Наглость — пятидесятое имя Лави.  
— Разве у меня есть выбор? — смиренно вздохнула Тики.  
Очевидно, иного варианта не было. Он и не нужен был, ведь кексы получились достойными, а Микк уже не была уверена, что Лави пекла их впервые...


End file.
